This patent discloses and claims a useful, novel, and unobvious invention for a connector rod for connecting a vehicle steering mechanism to a vehicle wheel assembly in the automotive field.
The suspension of a vehicle is typically designed to keep the vehicle""s wheels in firm contact with the road and to provide a comfortable ride for the passengers. The vehicle suspension typically includes springs and shock absorbers that allow the vehicle wheels to move up and down independently of the vehicle. In this way, the wheels react to uneven driving surfaces with minimal reaction transferred to the rest of the vehicle. Connector rods (also known as xe2x80x9ctie rodsxe2x80x9d) connect a vehicle""s steering mechanism to the vehicle""s wheel assembly.
When the wheel assembly moves up and down, the end of the connector rod attached to the wheel assembly must move up and down as well. Since the opposite end of the connector rod is attached to the steering mechanism, that end does not move up and down. Consequently, the connection between the connector rod and the steering mechanism must allow the connector rod to pivot vertically with respect to the vehicle steering mechanism.
Further, the connection between the connector rod and the steering mechanism must also accommodate movement in the horizontal direction. As the wheel assembly pivots to turn the vehicle, the point of connection between the connector rod and the wheel assembly travels along an arcuate path. This happens because the connection between the connector rod and the wheel assembly is offset from the pivot axis of the wheel assembly. This is functionally necessary to facilitate transfer of linear movement from the steering mechanism to pivotal movement of the wheel assembly. Movement along this arcuate path causes the connection between the connector rod and the wheel assembly to move slightly forward and backward as the wheel assembly is turned. Throughout this movement, the angle between the connector rod and the wheel assembly in the horizontal plane changes. Therefore, the connection between the connector rod and the steering mechanism must accommodate pivotal movement of the connector arm in relation to the steering mechanism both vertically and horizontally.
In the past, this connection has been accomplished by using a ball joint which allows a wide degree of pivotal movement in either direction. However, the amount of movement in the horizontal plane is slight compared to the movement in the vertical plane. Due to the cost and weight factors associated with ball joints, there is a need for a connector rod with a simplified connection between the connector rod and the steering mechanism which will allow broad pivotal movement in the vertical direction as well as allowing limited pivotal movement in the horizontal direction.